La Salade
by chriscarter661
Summary: Une petite One Shot pour vous les filles... Lisez, vous verrez bien


_C'est un titre stupide mais j'aime bien ma petite storinette... Bonne lecture et à plus tard (rien demain, désolée)_

La nuit était plutôt calme. Warrick et Catherine était dehors depuis plus d'une heure en train d'enquêter sur une affaire de cambriolage assez banal. Sara avait du aller relever des empreintes sur une voiture volée que la police avait retrouvée dans la nuit et Nick servait de bouc émissaire à Grissom dans la corvée des papiers. Greg était le petit chanceux de l'histoire, il avait eu l'autorisation de retourner à sa première passion, les analyses ADN.

Vers 3 heures du matin, Sara était de retour de sa prise d'empreinte et elle se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de repos, un petit sac marron à la main. la pièce était déserte. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger avant de prendre son service, son dernier repas remontait donc au matin quand elle avait déjeuné avec les garçons. Elle s'installa donc à table et sortit de son sac une salade composée et un yaourt.

Elle était en train de rajouter de la sauce dans sa salade quand Nick entra dans la salle de repos.

- Hey Sara !

- Salut Nick

- Je peux manger avec toi ?

- Je t'en prie.

Nick farfouilla dans le frigo à la recherche de son plat et trouva un Tupperware bleu.

- C'est quoi ca ?

Sara jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- C'est à moi.

Nick qui venait de soulever le couvercle fit une grimace en ronchonnant.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Il tendit le plat à Sara qui regarda le contenu plutôt suspect de la boite.

- T'as laissé quelques chose pourrir ou quoi ? lui demanda Nick en évitant de respirer.

- Non, ca doit être Grissom. Ca doit être une de ses expérimentations.

- Ouais bah en tout cas, ca pue.

Nick allait remettre l'affreux Tupperware dans le frigo quand Sara se leva d'un bond, 'attrapa et le jeta dans la poubelle.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- ca pue, on jette !

- Mais... Ton...

- De toute façon je ne le réutiliserais plus jamais.

Sara se rassit devant sa salade, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Nick finit par trouver son plat et le mit immédiatement au micro-onde.

- Alors ? demanda t il

- Alors quoi ?

Sara le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts.

- On ne te voit plus beaucoup.

- Je suis pourtant là tous les soirs.

- Je te parle d'après le boulot.

- J'ai déjeuné avec vous ce matin.

Nick fit une petite grimace.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Sara commençait à s'impatienter.

- Je ne sais pas moi... tu vois quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- Tu es de plus en plus bavarde dis donc...

Sara sourit en avalant une bouchée de sa salade. Warrick entra à ce moment là.

- C'est l'heure de manger ?

- Pour ceux qui ont faim, oui.

- Alors ca tombe bien.

Il prit son plat dans le frigo et s'installa face à Sara. Il déballa son plat et grimaça.

- Ta petite femme ne te prépare plus de bon petits plats ?

Il grimaça une nouvelle fois et Sara comprit qu'il ne fallait plus parler de ca. Le micro-onde retentit au moment où Catherine et Greg entrèrent.

- Y'a une réunion et on nousa pas prévenu ?

Sara soupira. Elle qui aurait aimé manger tranquillement...

Greg prit le sac de Sara qui trainait sur la table et l'ouvrit.

- Hey, t'as une deuxième salade ! Tu me la donnes ?

- Non ! dit elle en essayant de le récupérer, mais trop tard.

- S'il te plait Sara, j'ai rien à manger et je crève de faim...

Catherine s'installa à côté de Warrick. Nick était déjà en train de manger et Greg chouinait pour avoir la deuxième salade de Sara.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas manger deux salades !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Le regard de pitié de Greg lui fit accepter à contre cœur de donner sa salade à celui ci, juste au moment où Grissom entrait dans la salle de repos.

Il regarda Greg verser la sauce dans sa salade.

- Bon appétit.

- Merci, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

En allant vers le frigo pour voir ce qui restait, Grissom passa devant la poubelle et découvrit son Tupperware.

- Qui a jeté mon plat ?

Silence total. Grissom dévisagea ses collègues et tomba sur Sara qui souriait doucement sans lever la tête.

- Sara ?

- Ca puait votre truc !

- C'était une expérience importante, depuis combien de temps vous l'avez jeté ?

- A peine 5 minutes.

Grissom récupéra son expérience et la remit dans le frigo, sans que personne ne dise rien. Il regarda le contenu du frigo, mais rien ne lui appartenait. Il regarda la salade que Greg dévorait avec envie. Sara haussa des épaules en le regardant.

- Tu n'as rien à manger, Gil ? Lui demanda Catherine.

- Pas vraiment... Je vais aller m'acheter quelque chose en face.

Quand Grissom revint dix minutes plus tard avec son sac MacDo, tout le monde était encore à table. Ils discutaient, finissaient de manger et lisait, dans le cas de Sara. Il s'installa à table avec eux, sous leur regard plus qu'étonné.

Quoi?

Catherine haussa des épaules.

On n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de te voir manger avec nous.

Il déballa son hamburger sous le regard répugné de Sara. Il le lui tendit.

Vous en voulez un morceau?

Le Monde s'arrêta. Catherine resta la bouche ouverte, le regard horrifié, pendant que Nick s'étranglait avec un morceau de pain. Greg fut tellement surpris qu'il recracha un bout de sa salade sur la table, et Warrick qui était en train de se relever se rassit d'un coup. Sara fixait Grissom du regard, pas vraiment vexée ni énervée. En faite, à y regarder de plus près, elle avait l'air presque amusée, surtout quand elle vit la réaction de ses collègues.

Très drôle Griss!

Et tous les CSI reprirent une respiration normale, avec un ouf de soulagement.

Grissom fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire, il se mordit la lèvre et évita de regarder ses collègues, surtout Catherine, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir.

Greg fronça les sourcils en voyant Grissom mordre dans son sandwich.

Et nous on n'a pas le droit à un bout?

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara était allongée sur son canapé devant la TV dont le son était éteint, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte tout doucement. Elle se leva et ouvrit sans même regarder dans le judas. Elle fut plus que surprise de découvrir son célèbre entomologiste de patron.

Griss?

Il n'attendit même pas que Sara lui autorise à entrer, il fit un pas vers elle et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Il la fit reculer jusqu'au canapé et s'allongea avec elle, tout en continuant son exploration de sa bouche. Sara réussit tout de même à le repousser un instant.

T'as perdu tes clés?

Tu as certainement du les donner à Greg… avec ma salade!

Sara sourit et Griss reprit son activité préféré – après l'exploration des cadavres couvert de bestioles - embrasser sa belle moitié.


End file.
